


7 - I've Got You

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Japan, Whumptober 2020, lots of glaring too, not so much banter as attempted murder with words, unexplained stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: The second she sees him, she tries to break his face.Juliet doesn’t make it very far, likely due to the profusely bleeding stab wound in her abdomen.Support | Carrying | Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Ian Pryce, Juliet Higgins/Richard Dane
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	7 - I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Starting our last week of our first college classes today!!!!   
> (Technically we already started the week, seeing as it's ten thirty at night for us... anyways, enjoy!)

The second she sees him, she tries to break his face.

Juliet doesn’t make it very far, likely due to the profusely bleeding stab wound in her abdomen.

“What are you doing here?” Ian Pryce asks her, pulling her from the ground and dragging her out of the closet she’s been hiding in.

“Looking for _you_.” She hisses back, jerking away only to fall back onto the floor.

Ian rolls his eyes, ducking as bullets fly past them, shooting back as he pulls her to her feet.

“Well, you’ve found me. Can you let me save your life before you try to kill me again?”

She glares, stubbornly staying put on the hallway floor as he keeps his grip on her wrist.

“I am ready and willing to knock you out and drag you out of here by your wrist, if you make me,” he threatens, lifting an eyebrow and watching her glare.

She holds his gaze for a moment, before seemingly considering her options.

She’s injured, in the middle of a Japanese mob house, and she’s clearly unarmed.

She lets him pull her to her feet.

“The second I can, I’m putting a bullet in your head,” she threatens, while he slings her arm around his shoulders.

“It’s good to have goals,” he snarks back, checking a corner before pulling her toward an exit.

“Are any of your friends here?”

She doesn’t respond, and he pauses to glance down, seeing her unusually pale face start to lean as her eyes flutter.

“Damnit,” he curses, adjusting his grip so he can put pressure on her wound for her.

“How did you even _get_ stabbed?”

She doesn’t answer, likely a mixture of determination to be a general annoyance and blood loss.

He gives up all pretenses of being a threat, tossing his empty gun, and picks her up in a bridal hold.

“I won’t mention it if you won’t,” he whispers to her, knowing fully well that she’s unconscious, as he finally gets them to an exit.

~*~

She wakes up a day later, wrists handcuffed to a rusty bedframe as Ian checks her wound.

“Good morning, how are we feeling, today?” He asks, only a little sarcastic.

He isn’t surprised when she kicks out, ripping the stitches he had spent a lot of the past night putting in her abdomen.

She gasps in pain, body instinctively curling around her stomach as he steps back, giving her space.

“Can you let me restitch that, or do you want to bleed to death?”

Her glare is answer enough.

“Alright.”

He leaves her be.

She’ll pass out from blood loss again, eventually.

In the meantime, he needs to get his hands on some IV bags.

~*~

She wakes up again a few hours later, this time with the wound fully bandaged and an IV line in her arm.

This time, instead of immediately attacking him on sight, she studies him.

Juliet glances around, seeing the safehouse he’s brought her to, not recognizing it at all.

“Where are we?”

He looks at her, simply lifting an eyebrow, and honestly?

Fair.

He wouldn’t’ve been such a good spy if he would’ve answered that question.

_He also wouldn’t’ve been as good of a killer._

“Why am I still alive?”

He rolls his eyes.

“Because I’ve stitched you up.”

This time it’s her turn to lift an eyebrow, the both of them knowing that isn’t what she meant.

“Believe it or not, Juliet, I’ve never wanted to kill you.”

She scoffs.

“I guarantee the feeling _isn’t_ mutual.”

He raises both hands in a placating manner, growing a tad defensive.

“I’m well aware that you want me dead, as it is your right, seeing as I killed your fiancée, and all.”

“ _Richard_. His name was Richard and you know it, bastard.”

A wince crosses over his face, and she watches as he takes a moment, taking a breath.

“I didn’t want to kill him, either. If he hadn’t dug too deep, discovered who I was, he would still be alive.”

Juliet’s glare possibly turns even _more_ venomous, if at all possible.

“And why _are_ you who you are? Penchant for murder and curiosity about poisons all it takes?”

He sighs.

“Mostly the money, if we’re being honest. And you have to admit, most of the people I’ve killed have had it coming.”

She refuses to stop glaring, ignoring the throbbing pain from her abdomen as she sits up a bit, to get a better angle.

“You may want to take it easy, dear; you have been stabbed.”

“You don’t get to call me that!” She practically spits out, anger getting the best of her as she yanks on the cuffs and feels the sting of a cut forming on her wrist.

Ian spots it too, giving another sigh.

“Are you going to let me patch you up?”

She hesitates, for obvious reasons.

He lifts his eyebrow again.

“We both know that the last thing you need is to lose more blood.”

She studies him calculatingly, feeling the blood start to drip down her arm and pool a bit into her elbow crook.

She must’ve cut deep.

Juliet nods, pursing her lips.

Ian approaches, hands in front of him with a key and bandages, respectively.

He undoes the cuffs, letting her injured hand rest on her stomach as he secures her to the headboard once again, and he’s poking at the cut on her wrist when she notices that the post he’s chosen looks _awfully_ rusty.

Enough to break loose, perhaps.

Ian tsks to himself, turning to get some antiseptic to clean the cut, and Juliet _moves_.

Ignoring the stab wound and cut, she wraps both hands around the small post and pulls as hard as she can.

By the time Ian turns around, he’s met with a bedpost to the side of the head.

Adrenaline flooding Juliet’s system, she carefully gets off of the bed, knowing he’s out cold and running past him toward what seems to be an exit.

She genuinely would kill him, if she wasn’t bleeding to death.

Eh, she’ll find him again.

Right now, she needs to get to a hospital and call Thomas.

He’ll undoubtedly have questions, namely why she’s in Japan in the first place, but it’s a bullet she’ll have to bite, to get his help.

edn


End file.
